Lieblosigkeit
by EaglesFeather17
Summary: Dabi hatte es schon immer schwer im Leben gehabt. Eine zerrissene Familie, ein liebloser Vater und eine angeborene körperliche Schwäche hatten seine Kindheit geprägt und ihm zu einem Monster werden lassen. Doch in der Liga erhofft er sich einen Neuanfang machen zu können und das zu bekommen, was er sich schon immer gewünscht hatte: Anerkennung und vielleicht sogar etwas mehr.


_**Hi, Leute! Das ist jetzt meine erste Fanfiktion, die ich auf deutsch geschrieben habe. Es geht hier eher um eine Charakterstudie Dabis, die sich auf seine Vergangenheit in der Todorokifamilie (NOCH eine Theorie), seine Hoffnungen und sein Gefühl Teil der Liga zu sein bezieht. Da mir die japanische Kultur nicht sehr geläufig ist, hoffe ich hier keine schweren Fehler eingebaut zu haben.**_

* * *

 **Lieblosigkeit**

Dabi verließ das große, kalte Gebäude, in dem sich seine provisorische Wohnung befand, mit einem langen Schnaufen und schloss die marode Eingangstür hinter sich. Er wickelte seine dunkle Jacke fester um seinen Hals und stülpte sich die weite Kapuze über den Kopf, deren eigentlicher Nutzen selbsterklärend war. Die Ärmel krempelte er jedoch hoch, da es so für seine Narben angenehmer war.

Mit weiten Schritten ging er voran, durch schmale Gassen und enge Häuserreihen hindurch, und wurde eins mit der Nacht. Mülltonnen und nicht zu identifizierende Gegenstände waren an die Hauswände gelehnt und ließen die dreckigen Straßen noch schmutziger erscheinen. Der Regen von vor einer halben Stunde hatte den Asphalt in Wasser getränkt und einen staubigen Geruch von Autoabgasen hinterlassen. Nicht dass es den jungen Mann störte, denn er zog sogleich eine verstümmelte Zigarette aus seiner Jackentasche und entflammte sie an einem Ende mit minimaler Anwendung seiner mächtigen Feuermacke.

Dieses Versteckspiel vor der Polizei war nervig, gestand sich Dabi ein, aber es war nur ein Zeichen seines Fortschrittes. Denn wie es geschehen war, war der Feuerbändiger nun ein wahrhaft gefürchteter Verbrecher geworden. Deshalb wurde nun nach dem Mann gefahndet, der trotz seiner Feuermacke ein Herz aus Eis hatte. Sie suchten denjenigen, dessen Weg von verbrannten Leichen gezeichnet war und der dem Chaos sorglos ins Gesicht lachte, als ob das Leben nur eine schlechte Komödie sei.

Insgesamt verhalf ihm sein Beitritt der Liga sich wahrhaftig auszuleben und mit den Schatten seiner Vergangenheit zu verschmelzen, um so als eine Kreatur der Dunkelheit emporzutreten.

Obwohl er der älteste seiner Geschwister war, hatte ihn sein Vater als den Schwächsten bezeichnet und ihn wie seinen größten Defekt behandelt. Was hätte ein kleiner Junge wie Dabi es gewesen war dem damals zweitgrößten Helden schon entgegensetzten können? Touya war schmächtig und kränklich gewesen, aber hatte dennoch die größte Ähnlichkeit zu Endeavor gehabt. Seine Mutter konnte ihm meist nicht in die Augen schauen und vermied ihn aufgrund dessen, was sein Vater ihr angetan hatte. Sie hatte täglich geschrien, auch wenn ihr Ehemann nicht im selben Zimmer war. Sie hatte um das Wohlergehen ihrer Kinder gebangt und für eine Schonung Shotos während des Mackentrainings mit Endeavor gebetet.

Vergeblich.

Dabis zwei andere Geschwister wurden ebenfalls ignoriert und hatten von Endeavor nie das erhalten, was die Grundlage einer jeder Beziehung zwischen Kind und Eltern sein sollte.

Liebe.

So schien ein bitteres Ende der Familie unabwendbar zu sein. Dabi konnte sich nicht mehr an alle Details erinnern, aber die Quelle seiner Kraft speiste von dem Abend als seine Mutter seinem jüngsten Bruder kochendes Wasser über seine linke Gesichtshälfte schüttete, die eine konstante Erinnerung an das verbissene Gesicht Endeavors war. In den folgenden Tagen überschlugen sich die Ereignisse; Shoto wurde in einen Privatflügel des nächsten Krankenhauses eingewiesen, um den Vorfall geheim zu halten und dieser so keine Imagegefahr für den großen Helden darstellen würde. Shoto kam mit einem Brandmal davon.

Die Mutter war nicht so glücklich gewesen, denn Endeavor sorgte dafür, dass sie sich niemals mehr ihren Kindern nähern könnte. Um ihre eventuellen Zeugenaussagen bezüglich seines Umgangs mit seiner Familie unglaubwürdig zu machen, ließ er Beziehungen spielen, die sie lebenslänglich in eine Psychiatrie brachten.

Dabi nahm die Zigarette aus dem Mund und stieß eine Rauchwolke aus, die graziös in den Nachthimmel aufstieg und verblasste. Das tragische Ende der Todorokis. Es war schon ironisch wie solch eine angesehene Familie von außen glücklich erschien, dort wo alle Reporter und Interviewer standen, aber innerlich komplett zerstört war.

Nun, wessen Schuld war es, dass Dabi den Weg der Kriminalität und des Grauens einschlug? Die Antwort schien ihm so offensichtlich, dass es lächerlich erschien sie überhaupt zu stellen.

Es war Endeavors natürlich. Er war der Ursprung allen Leids.

Sich an dem Mann, der sich seinen Vater nannte, zu rächen und der Welt zu beweisen, dass die meisten Helden nichts Heldenhaftes an sich hatten, schien der Grund seiner derzeitigen Existenz geworden zu sein. Dabi war auf Rache aus und er wurde eins mit ihr. Als er von Stains nobler Ideologie hörte, erklärte er sich bereit dafür von einem Kleinkriminellen zu einem landesweit bekannten Verbrecher aufzusteigen. Voller Überzeugung meldete er sich bei Giran, dem schleimigen Mittler, der ihn zu der Liga der Bösen schickte. Als Dabi jedoch erfuhr, dass diese von einem bizarren Gleichaltrigen, Shigaraki, geleitet wurde, der eher eine große mentale als eine physische Macke besaß, kamen ihm jedoch leichte Zweifel auf.

Dabi ging an summenden Straßenlaternen vorbei, die ein schwaches Licht ausstrahlten, in welchem Schwärme von Mücken badeten. Schwarze, menschliche Silhouetten verschwanden hastig zwischen Hauswänden, als sich Dabis Blick auf sie richtete. Diese Kerle waren selbst keine Engel und sahen zu den glorreichen Zielen der berühmten Liga auf, wussten dennoch genauso gut, dass mit dem Feuerbändiger nicht zu scherzen war. Die Todesanzeigen durch Verbrennung in der lokalen Zeitung waren ihnen mehr als bekannt. Dabi gefiel die Macht, die er nun über andere hatte, und trug sie wie ein zweites Gewand stets um sich. Mit einem leichten Grinsen schritt er weiter voran.

Plötzlich vibrierte sein Handy und er zog es langsam aus seiner Hosentasche. Toga hatte ihm eine Sprachnachricht geschickt. Er rollte mit seinen Augen und öffnete die Nachricht mit gut einstudierten Fingerbewegungen. Der Ton wurde um ein Paar Stufen heruntergestellt, da er bereits wusste, wie laut Togas Kreischen werden konnte. Außerdem konnte er nie sicher sein, wer sonst noch mithörte. Er hielt das elektronische Gerät an sein Ohr und zerquetschte den abgeflammten Zigarettenstumpf unter seinem Stiefel. Mit einem Seufzer, der zur Vorbereitung diente, ließ er die Nachricht abspielen.

„DAAAABI? Wo bleibst du? Tomura wird sauer, wenn du dich noch nicht auf den Weg gemacht hast!"

Dabi war positiv überrascht, dass die Nachricht für Togas Verhältnisse ziemlich kurz war. Normalerweise hätte sie ihn noch mit alltäglichen Nichtigkeiten vollgequatscht, wie welche Jungs sie gesehen hat, bei denen es sich doch lohnen würde, sie aufzuschneiden und ihr Blut zu entnehmen. So erschien der Inhalt der Nachricht dennoch umso wichtiger. Seine Schritte wurden schneller.

Dabi entschied sich ihr zurückzuschreiben, bevor noch ein Unglück passierte.

 _Ich bin auf dem Weg. Fangt schonmal ohne mich an._

Egal wie psychotisch Toga zuerst auf ihn wirkte, wie auch auf jeden, der sie zum ersten Mal traf, hatte sich schon schnell herausgestellt, dass das Mädchen in erster Linie ein Opfer ihrer Macke war. Sie hatte ein ständiges verlangen nach Blut um diese zu aktivieren, und wurde deshalb von der Gesellschaft ausgeschlossen. Sie konnte doch nichts dafür. Genauso wie Dabi selbst nichts für seine partielle Intoleranz seiner Feuermacke konnte.

Sein Blick schweifte über die verbrannte Haut seiner Arme, die im schwachen Laternenlicht lilafarben glänzte. Der Anblick war abstoßend und völlig außerhalb der Norm. Es war eine tägliche Erinnerung an die Person, die er einst gewesen war. Doch Touya Todoroki war tot. Er starb an einem traurigen Nachmittag als er sich selbst in Flammen setzte und ihm niemand half. Nur das kalte Starren seines Vaters hatte ihn von oben verfolgt.

Sein Handy vibrierte erneut und er sah, dass ihm Toga dieses Mal schriftlich geantwortet hatte.

 _Wenn du meinst. :(((_

 _OH! Ich hab dir heute das Zeug besorgt!_

Ein uncharakteristisches Lächeln bahnte sich auf Dabis Gesicht, wobei sich die Naht an seinem Mund unangenehm verzog. Seine Finger berührten darauf ungläubig die Klammern, die sein Gesicht zusammenhielten und gesunde Haut mit lederner verbunden.

Er blutete.

Dies schien häufig zu passieren sobald er Emotionen zeigte, weshalb Dabi Ausdruckslosigkeit vorzog. Er war zu stolz und zu stabil um zu weinen. Nur Schwächlinge taten dies. Und er war keiner mehr.

Sein Mund schmerzte.

Doch dank Toga würde sich seine verbrannte Haut entspannen und sein Leben etwas angenehmer machen. Er war sich relativ sicher, dass sie seine Hautcreme gestohlen und dazu ihre Transformationsmacke genutzt hatte. Es war wie ein Geheimnis zwischen ihnen, dass er doch verletzlicher war als er vor dem Rest der Liga zugab. Deshalb wollte er auch nicht Giran um diesen Gefallen bitten. Der hätte es sich bestimmt direkt aufgeschrieben und mit Shigaraki die Rechnung abgeglichen.

 _Danke, kleine Fledermaus_ , tippte Dabi zurück und ließ sein Handy wieder in seiner Tasche verschwinden. Er sollte sich wirklich besser beeilen.

Toga war wahrhaftig eine gute und verlässliche Freundin, obwohl sie einige Jahre jünger war als das Durchschnittsalter in der Liga. Mustard konnte Dabi nicht wirklich mitzählen, da er bereits während ihres ersten Angriffs verhaftet wurde. Nichtsdestotrotz nahm Dabi alle Vorurteile gegenüber Toga zurück als er sie richtig kennenlernte. Sie war tiefsinnig und schlau, alles andere als das was man von einer Serienmörderin erwarten würde, die stets aus Instinkt handele. Toga war verlässlich und loyal. Das war ebenso eine Qualität, die Shigaraki an ihr zu schätzen schien. Warum hätte er sie sonst zu dem Arschloch Overhaul in seinen Yakuza-Termitenbau geschickt?

Doch ohne Twice hätte die Liga ebenso wenig ihre Vormachtstellung erhalten. Durch seine Intuition und uncharakteristisch bedachtes Handeln wären die wertvollen, Macken verschwinden lassenden Kugeln und das Gegenmittel nun in Besitz der Regierung und nicht in Shigarakis Hochsicherheitstresor. Außerdem war es einfach lustig Zeit mit dem Mann zu verbringen, obwohl Dabi es ihm selten zeigte. Wie so vielen.

Jins zwei Persönlichkeiten garantierten Spaß und peinliche, missverständliche Situationen. Außerdem brachte er durch seine sonnige Persönlichkeit Leben in die Liga, welche eigentlich darauf ausgerichtet war, solches zu vernichten.

Dabi ging durch kleine Pfützen, und ließ Wasser hochspritzen. Als er an einer Ampel ankam, lief er zielgerichtet über den Zebrastreifen und wurde von wütenden Autofahrern angehupt. Dabi antwortete ihnen mit einem Mittelfinger und krempelte die Ärmel seiner Jacke hastig herunter, da er bemerkte, dass er näher an das Zentrum der Stadt gelangt war, und deshalb mehr Menschen unterwegs waren. Shigaraki würde ihn dieses Mal sicherlich nicht verschonen, wenn er wieder der Grund für eine Razzia auf ihren Unterschlupf wäre. Vor allem nicht, weil es sich jetzt um Shigarakis echtes zu Hause handelte.

Dabi verhielt sich unauffällig und schaute niemanden in die Augen. Er war nun außerhalb seines Machtkreises und konnte in der Großstadt keinen einschüchtern. Leute kamen, Leute gingen. Einige blieben erstaunt vor Geschäften stehen oder verschwanden mit kurzen Kleidern in mit Neonsäulen geschmückten Discos.

Dabi schüttelte seinen Kopf. Wie konnten sich diese Schafe nur so sorglos verhalten, wenn sich ihr Untergang bereits am Horizont abzeichnete? Mit jedem vergehenden Tag gewann die Liga an Einfluss und rüttelte mehr und mehr an dem Heldengerüst, auf dem sich die Gesellschaft bereits zu lange ausgeruht hatte. Sie würde fallen und auf dem Boden zerschellen. Dann würde die Liga sie komplett wiederaufbauen und eine neue Ära einleiten.

Dabi und seine Mitstreiter waren so ein gutes, eingespieltes Team. Jeder wurde in der Liga akzeptiert, der in der Heldengesellschaft keine Perspektive gehabt hätte. Das einzige was zählte war der Wille eine neue Zukunft zu schaffen und sie unter bestimmten Idealen zu gestalten.

Diese Ideale hingen noch in der Luft, aber Dabi war sich sicher, dass Shigaraki eine angemessene Lösung finden würde.

Das einzige Mitglied, das sich sträubte, war jedoch Spinner.

Dabi schnaubte unbewusst und stieß heiße Luft aus seiner Nase aus.

Die Echse war noch so vernarrt in Stains Ideale, dass er manchmal die Liga zurückzuhalten schien. Obwohl Dabi und er sich genau wegen dem Heldenkiller nähergekommen waren, und dies bezeugten stundenlange Unterhaltungen über Stain, die meist von dem gesprächigen Spinner ausgingen, war es nun genau er, der einen Keil zwischen sie brachte.

Dabi wurde von Macht und Einfluss verführt und wollte diese zwei wundervollen Dinge so grandios wie möglich demonstrieren. Es gefiel ihm in den Nachrichten aufzutauchen und durch seine brutalen Taten Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten.

Er liebte es, endlich stark genug zu sein.

Doch wäre Stain nicht in Tartarus eingesperrt, würde Dabi deshalb vermutlich von ihm selbst verfolgt werden.

Letztendlich waren Spinners Motivationen Dabi nicht bewusst und auch egal. Wenn sich die Echse nicht an die neuen Ideale der Liga anpassen wollte, würde er vermutlich bald gehen. Jedem das seine. Solange er den Zielen der Liga nicht im Weg steht, ist er sicher vor ihrem Zorn.

Die Innenstadt war stark beleuchtet. Läden umrahmten die Einkaufsstraßen, auf denen sich Menschenmassen tummelten und an einen überfüllten Teich erinnerten. Doch um zu Shigarakis Haus zu gelangen - und „Haus" war eine starke Untertreibung - schlug Dabi einen anderen Weg ein. Er verschwand in leereren Gassen und lief erneut zwischen engen Gebäuden umher, bis er wieder etwas weiter vom Zentrum entfernt war. Buntes Graffiti war an Backsteinwände geschmiert und der Asphalt sah dem seiner Heimat wieder ähnlich. Grasbüschel und Kletterpflanzen rankten über den Gehweg und versicherten Dabi, dass er den richtigen gewählt hatte.

Als Dabi weit genug den verlassenen Weg entlanggegangen war, warf er einem kräftigen, in schwarz gekleideten Mann ein langsames Nicken zu. Besagter Mann faltete darauf seine Sonnenbrille zusammen und blinzelte Dabi an. Der Feuerbändiger blieb vor ihm stehen und ließ seine Schultern fallen, als er das längliche Gerät in der Hand des Mannes entdeckte.

„Ist das wirklich nötig?", fragte Dabi gelangweilt, woraufhin der Mann nickte und das Gerät anschaltete.

Dabi schmiss seine Arme von sich und starrte den Nachthimmel an während der Mann den Scanner sorgfältig über seine Jacke streifen ließ.

„Ich muss sicherstellen, dass Sie es auch in Fleisch und Blut sind. Ich möchte diese Stelle gerne behalten.", erzählte ihm der Mann mit einem leichten Zittern in seiner Stimme.

Dabi wollte bei dieser Demonstration von Ehrfurcht grinsen, doch die Metallklammern an seinem Mund hielten seinen Gesichtsausdruck in seiner typischen, abweisendwirkenden Position.

„An diesem Sicherheitssystem ist allein Toga schuld.", kommentierte Dabi trocken und der Mann lachte leise. Es war schon lustig, dass Dabi einen tätowierten Skinhead, der ungefähr doppelt so breit war wie er, wie ein schüchternes Schulmädchen auftreten lassen konnte. Er war der Quelle der Macht so nahe!

Der Mann klopfte sich auf die Schenkel nachdem er auch Dabis Füße inspiziert hatte und richtete sich auf. Er schloss eine unscheinbare Metalltür hinter sich auf, die sich zwischen einem Busch und einem Elektrizitätskasten befand, und in einen überwachsenen Gang führte.

Der Mann hielt ihm die Türe auf bis Dabi sich in dem Gang befand und von einer jungen Frau in einem schwarzen Hosenanzug begrüßt wurde. Sie hatte schöne lilafarbene Haare und trug ebenfalls eine Sonnenbrille, obwohl sie praktisch in dem halbbelichteten Gang lebte und die Anhänger der Liga hin und her begleitete. Dabi hatte noch nie ein Wort mit ihr gewechselt. Ihre Stöckelschuhe klackerten auf dem Asphaltboden während sie gingen und schallten im Raum.

Ein Trommelschlag und Gitarrenmusik zerrissen die Stille und Dabi zog sein Handy heraus und nahm den eingehenden Anruf an.

„Ich bin gleich da, jetzt chill endlich.", sagte Dabi monoton, ohne auf den Anrufer einzugehen.

„Chillen? Oh, ich glaube da überforderst du diesen alten Mann.", sprach eine freundliche Männerstimme, die dieselbe Gelassenheit und Ruhe wie Kurogiris hatte. Mr. Compress.

Der Anrufer schien sich vom Telefon wegzudrehen. „Toga? Was bedeutet „chillen"? Mir ist nicht gerne kalt."

Dabi konnte darauf klar Togas Psycholachen identifizieren. Beide befanden sich also in demselben Raum. Dabi lief schneller.

„Ach, Compi... Reg dich ab!", lachte Toga.

Dabi sah praktisch das Kopfschütteln des Magiers vor seinen Augen.

„Abregen? Ist das ein Jugendneologismus? Ihr Kinder habt mich wirklich zurückgelassen."

Egal wie anstrengend es war Mr. Compress auf den neusten Stand der Zeit zu bringen, was überraschend war, da dieser sicherlich erst 40 sein musste, konnten die meisten jungen Mitglieder der Liga nicht dankbarer für sein stets offenes Ohr sein. Fast alle, Dabi offensichtlich miteingeschlossen, hatten schlechte Erfahrungen mit ihren Eltern gemacht oder wurden verwahrlost. Doch Mr. Compress hatte sogar buchstäblich seinen Arm gegeben, um sie zu schützen und hatte fortan den unausgesprochenen Status als „Vater" der Liga.

Kurogiri hatte einen ähnlichen, aber seine Schutzpatronstellung gegenüber Shigaraki hatte Vorrang. Dies bedeutete jedoch nicht, dass Mr. Compress grundlos der Liga der Bösen angehörte, da er ebenfalls brutal aber mit Style agierte. Wie als er sich für seinen verlorenen Arm gerächt hatte.

„Gibt es jetzt einen Grund warum du mich angerufen hast, Compress?", lallte Dabi in sein Telefon. Gedämpfte Geräusche kamen aus der Leitung und Compress hörte sich danach wieder klar an.

„Wir machen uns Sorgen um dich—"

Ein lautes Gekicher unterbrach Compress und es hörte sich so an als ob ihm jemand das Telefon aus der Hand gerissen hätte und nun mit diesem weglaufen würde.

„Dabi-schwabi! Als ich die Haut abgerissen hab ist gaaaanz viel Blut rausgespritzt! Tomura ist jetzt ein bisschen sauer auf mich, weil alles dreckig ist. Aber du hast was verpasst! Gleich gibt's noch mehr zum Aufschlitzen, also sei nicht traurig—"

„Schön.", sprach Dabi und brach den Anruf ab. Er ließ das Handy in seine Tasche sinken und schluckte tief. Menschen einfach zu verbrennen war viel appetitlicher als das was Toga immer mit ihnen veranstaltete.

Die junge Frau, die ihn begleitete hatte, blieb respektvoll vor einem modernen Aufzug am Ende des sonst heruntergekommen Ganges stehen und tippte auf den höchsten Stock. Die Schiebetüren öffneten sich kurzer Hand und beide stiegen ein. Der Aufzug wurde hochgefahren und es herrschte dieselbe Stille wie zuvor. Die Fahrt dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit, sodass die junge Frau gelassen einen Anruf ihres Vorgesetzten entgegennehmen konnte.

„Der junge Meister wünscht zu wissen wo der letzte seiner Gäste bleibt."

Die Frau sah Dabi von der Seite an und antwortete: „Er kann sogleich in Empfang genommen werden."

Dabi musste sich schrecklich bemühen kein Lachen auszustoßen. Shigaraki hatte diese Frage wohl eher mit „Wo bleibt der Freak?!" gestellt und darauf wütend mit sich selbst geredet. Dieses ganze Trara mit den Bediensteten und teuren Gadgets, die an die Liga gegeben wurden, passten zu Shigaraki wie eine Faust aufs Auge. Sein Chef war bodenständig und konnte wohlmöglich nur mit Fastfood und Energydrinks überleben. Er war nicht penibel wie Overhaul was Dreck und Staub anging, was man an seinem Zimmer, welches einer Mülldeponie glich, festmachen konnte. Ihm schienen auch Äußerlichkeiten ziemlich egal zu sein. Vor allem seine eigene.

Der Aufzug kam zum Stehen und die junge Frau ließ Dabi hinaustreten.

„Danke, dass Sie für uns kämpfen.", sprach eine weibliche Stimme und Dabi wendete sich der Frau zu, nur um zu sehen, dass sie ihre Sonnenbrille heruntergeschoben hatte. Aus einem ihrer Augen tropfte eine schleimige, grüne Flüssigkeit, die ihre eigene Haut verätzte und ihr so eine selbst bei den heutigen Mackenstandards abstoßende Erscheinung verlieh. Er konnte verstehen, dass sie deshalb von der Gesellschaft ausgeschlossen wurde. Doch die Liga würde den Kraftlosen Macht geben und das Gesicht der Welt für immer verändern. Dabi nickte ihr bestimmt zu und sie verschwand hinter den sich erneut schließenden Aufzugstüren.

Macht. Macht. Macht.

Egal wie oft Dabi schon in Shigarakis Penthouse gewesen war, jedes Mal war er beeindruckt. Die hohen Decken und helle Einrichtung ließen es wie ein Schloss erscheinen. Nur das Beste für den zukünftigen König der Dunkelheit. So schien der Gedanke, dass der legendäre All For One einst in denselben vier Wänden gelebt hatte, gar nicht so fern. Jedoch hatte Shigaraki ihnen strengstens verboten in All For Ones Privatzimmer zu gehen. Schade.

Dabi ging hinüber zu einem der zahlreichen Fenster und schaute hinaus. Shigarakis Wolkenkratzer stand in der Mitte der Metropole und machte so ein weites Blickfeld möglich. Dabi konnte jedes Haus, jeden Menschen und jedes noch so kleine Auto sehen. Hier war es wo er hingehörte. Er konnte nach den Sternen greifen und auf die Masse herabsehen. Endlich konnte er zeigen wozu er wirklich fähig war ohne vergeblich auf Stolz und Akzeptanz von seinem Vater zu hoffen. Die Liga ist die Zukunft.

„Du bist also endlich hier."

Als Dabi diese bekannte, kratzige Stimme hörte drehte er sich schnell von dem Fenster weg und begrüßte seinen Boss, der mit entspannter Haltung vor ihm stand. Shigaraki hatte auf seinen pechschwarzen Mantel und abgetrennte Hände verzichtet, sodass er sich in schwarzer Jeans und verwaschenem T-Shirt präsentierte. Er passte nicht in das makellose Bild des Penthouse.

„Wo warst du? Toga hat sich so auf dich gefreut.", kommentierte Shigaraki und schleppte sich zu dem Eingang zurück, aus dem er gekommen war. Dabi folgte ihm.

„Ich hatte noch was zu tun."

Shigaraki summte. „Das will ich aber nicht hören, wenn es um einen wichtigen Auftrag geht. Verstanden?"

„Klar doch."

Das, was Dabi am meisten an Shigaraki wertschätzte, war sein Verständnis und seine Hinnahme, wenn es um persönliche Angelegenheiten ging. Obwohl sein Boss gerne zu Anfang seinen richtigen Namen gewusst hätte, schien sein Interesse abgenommen zu haben. Das bedeutete, dass er mehr in die Rolle eines guten Chefs hineingewachsen war. Oder, dass er Dabis richtigen Namen bereits kannte, da die Liga anscheinend überall ihre Augen und Ohren hatte. Dabi versuchte nicht über die zweite Möglichkeit nachzudenken.

Dennoch herrschte zwischen ihnen ein tiefgreifendes Verständnis. Es begann damit, dass beide höchst ambitioniert und skrupellos waren. Dies hatte zwar des Öfteren zu heftigen Auseinandersetzungen geführt, sorgte jedoch langwierig für eine feste Freundschaft.

Dabi strich sich eine rabenschwarze Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

Er hatte noch nie wirklich Freunde gehabt. Dies musste auch auf Shigaraki zutreffen. Sentimental gesagt war Shigaraki sogar sein bester Freund.

Shigaraki selbst zeigte ebenfalls Sorge um seine „Mitarbeiter". Dabi wurde kurzerhand zum Leiter des Vorstoßtrupps erklärt und ein vertrauter Berater Shigarakis. Dabi erhielt sozusagen Privilegien, wie seine zwei eigenen Nomus. Dabi war umso überraschter als er das Kommando über High End bekommen hatte, als der erste Nomu Polizeiermittlungen nach den Ort einer Nomufabrik preisgegeben hatte.

Außerdem war es verwunderlich, dass ihn Shigaraki nicht schon längst rausgeworfen hatte, nachdem Dabi selbst den Aufenthaltsort der Liga verraten hatte. Es war zwar ein Unfall gewesen, aber es hatte Shigaraki letztendlich seinen vertrauten Mentor gekostet.

Shigaraki blieb stehen und drückte den Griff der großen Tür hinunter, sein kleiner Finger abgespreizt. Plötzlich riss ein Schatten von der anderen Seite diese komplett auf und stürmte hinaus. Shigaraki trat instinktiv beiseite, doch Dabi hatte keine Zeit zu reagieren. Die Figur sprang ihn an und ließ ihn rückwärts auf den Boden knallen. Dabi zischte als ein stechender Schmerz durch seinen Kopf schoss.

„Daaaaaabiiiiii!", kreischte die Person und blieb auf seinem Bauch sitzen. Dabi war jedoch zu kraftlos um sie von sich runter zu schieben.

„Toga," sprach Shigaraki in seiner normalen schleppenden Art, „lass Dabi aufstehen."

Toga hörte sofort auf ihn und half Dabi sogar dabei sich aufzurichten. Dieser schaute Shigaraki bedeutungsvoll an, wieder ein geheimer Austausch zwischen ihnen. Dabi war ihm wirklich dankbar, dass er ihm die Peinlichkeit erspart hat von Toga übermannt zu werden. Egal wie mächtig seine Macke war, er war schon immer körperlich schwach gewesen (und hatte bereits oft dafür bezahlt.)

Als er endlich sicher stand, grapschte Toga seine Hand und hüpfte auf der Stelle in Aufregung. „Komm! Komm! Ich zeig' dir mein Meisterwerk!"

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, rannte Toga in Richtung Küche und Dabi stolperte hinterher. Dabi wusste genau, dass ihr sogenanntes „Meisterwerk" höchstwahrscheinlich eine entstellte Person sein würde. Sie ließ ihn im Wohnzimmer los und betrat die Küche allein. Dabi schaute sich um und sah Mr. Compress, Spinner und Twice an einem langen, gedeckten Tisch sitzen. Was sollte das jetzt werden?

Mr. Compress spielte mit seiner Maske, die er ausnahmsweise mal abgesetzt hatte, und nun neben seinem Teller lag. Als der Magier hochschaute, lächelte er Dabi zu. „Wie schön, dass du doch noch gekommen bist."

Twice nickte, sein Gesichtsausdruck ebenfalls nicht hinter einem Ganzkörperanzug versteckt: „Ich nicht!"

Dabi schaute an ihnen vorbei und versuchte das Stechen in seinem Herzen zu ignorieren.

„Was auch immer."

Er zog den freien Stuhl neben Spinner an sich heran und ließ sich auf den Sitz fallen. Er verkniff sich ebenfalls ein erleichtertes Aufatmen, dass er endlich sitzen konnte. Der Weg war ziemlich lang und anstrengend gewesen.

Laute Knalle kamen aus der Küche, aber niemand an dem Tisch scherte sich um sie. Spinner fing sogar an eine Blume aus seiner Serviette zu falten.

Dabi schmunzelte verschmitzt als er zusah, wie behutsam die Krallen seines Sitznachbarn mit dem seidenen Tuch umgingen. „Bist du ein Mädchen, oder was?"

Obwohl er keine richtige Haut besaß, zeichnete sich eine gewisse Röte in Spinners Gesicht ab. Sein schuppiger Mund verzog sich in eine Grimasse. „Halt die Klappe..."

In Minuten von gemütlicher Stille schlenderte Shigaraki in dem Raum und setzte sich an den Kopf des Tisches. Er blätterte durch einen dicken Ordner und machte sich Notizen. Niemand machte eine Bemerkung.

Die besorgniserregenden Geräusche aus der Küche stoppten und Toga stürmte in demselben Moment hinaus. Sie trug ein Blech, welches sie mit pinken Kochhandschuhen hielt. „Hier ist es!", sang sie und stellte es in die Mitte des Tisches.

Dabi lehnte sich vor und spinkste über den Rand. Yakitori, kleine Fleischspießchen, die in Soße lagen, saßen in der Mitte der Platte und wurden von geschnittenem Gemüse umrandet.

„Was zur Hölle?"

Toga schlug ihm von hinten spielerisch auf die Schulter. „Mr. Compress hat mir gezeigt wie man sie macht." Dann flüsterte sie in sein gepierctes Ohr, als ob das Folgende ein großes Geheimnis sei. „Es ist ein Familienrezept!"

Dabi hob eine dunkle Augenbraue und drehte sich leicht zu ihr um. „Ist da Menschenfleisch drin?"

„Natürlich nicht! Das wäre ja abartig!", rief Twice. „Kannst du mir vertrauen?"

Das war eine gute Frage. Naja, meistens schien Twice als erstes die Wahrheit zu sagen, bis er sich im zweiten Satz widersprach. Dabi versuchte genug Vertrauen aufzubringen und nickte dem Mann zu. Also hatte Toga während ihres Anrufes doch niemanden umgebracht, sondern nur gekocht. Gut zu wissen.

Als Mr. Compress stolz die Spießchen verteilte, schliff Toga den letzten freien Stuhl von seinem Ursprungsort weg und quetschte sich zwischen Dabi und Shigaraki. Sie griff Dabis Hand und tätschelte sie rhythmisch. Doch unterhalb des Tisches legte sie ihm eine kalte Tube auf die Beine. Sie hatte wirklich an seine Creme gedacht.

Der Feuerbändiger schaute in die Runde. Spinner war immer noch fleißig am Blumenfalten mit einem kleinen Lächeln im Gesicht. Twice erzählte von seinem Tag und brachte Toga zum Lachen. Mr. Compress stellte sicher, dass jeder etwas von dem Fleisch abbekam und Gemüse aß. Shigaraki war zwar immer noch in seiner Arbeit vertieft, jedoch waren seine Hände so ruhig wie nie.

Es war ein Bild einer Familie, die Dabi sich schon immer erträumt hatte, jedoch nie bekam.

Seine Narben bluteten.


End file.
